Moments de saison
by NaomiDa
Summary: KoyaTego à travers un matin d'automne, une après-midi d'hiver, une soirée de printemps et une nuit d'été.


**Moments de saison :**_  
_

_Matin d'automne_

Yuya se promenait sans but, les yeux baissés vers le sol et mille pensées en tête. Il allait certainement pleuvoir et le vent froid de Novembre commençait à lui donner mal à la gorge mais tout cela ne l'atteignait pas : toute son attention était dirigée vers le portable qu'il cramponnait dans la poche droite de sa veste.

La veille, Keiichiro avait émis l'hypothèse qu'ils se voient ce matin là – « pour discuter » avait-il dit – et très franchement, Yuya n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit en y pensant.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de pourquoi les choses étaient devenues comme ça. Il était simplement allé chez le plus vieux pour qu'ils regardent un film et celui-ci avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était gay. Alors qu'il était déjà en couple avec une fille. Et au regard qu'il avait lancé au plus jeune, celui-ci s'était laissé aller quelques secondes à espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Le portable de Yuya, qu'il tenait toujours fermement, se mit enfin à vibrer et, presque fébrile, il le sortit de sa poche et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir : _Je viens de rompre avec elle mais je dois rentrer chez moi. On se verra au lycée._

Soupirant, l'adolescent répondit par un simple _okay :)_ avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche et de reprendre le chemin pou rentrer chez lui. Il avait froid et était plus que déçu.

_Après-midi d'hiver_

Assis sur un muret aux côtés de Keiichiro, Yuya avait le visage enfouit dans son écharpe à cause du froid. Ils avaient fini les cours une demie heure plus tôt et étaient maintenant officiellement en vacances de Noël pourtant, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rentrer chez lui et ils restaient donc assis, côte à côte dans un silence presque pesant.

- Ca fait exactement un mois que je suis célibataire, finit par dire Keiichiro et le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais tourna la tête, croisant le regard marron de Yuya, et sourit tendrement.

- On a jamais discuté au final, murmura ce dernier en brisant le contact de leurs yeux et le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir...

Yuya se mordit la lèvre avant de relever de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Essaie quand même.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder avant de finalement se pencher tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, comme attiré par des aimants, et ils s'embrassèrent.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais dès qu'ils furent séparés, Yuya enfonça la tête dans son écharpe puis, souriant et ayant l'impression que ses lèvres brûlaient, il posa la tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux.

_Soirée de printemps_

Tandis qu'il était debout, le visage levé vers le ciel où il apercevait vaguement quelques étoiles, Yuya sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son dos et à peine un instant plus tard, Keiichiro avait la tête sur son épaule et les bras autour de lui.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.

Celui-ci, souriant, se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face.

- Je pensais à quelqu'un d'important.

Voyant l'autre hausser un sourcil, le sourire de Yuya se fit plus grand et il passa les bras autour de son torse.

- Je peux savoir qui ?

- Toi.

Keiichiro sourit à son tour et, alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser le plus jeune, celui-ci trouva plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de son copain que dans le ciel qu'il avait fixé pendant presque une heure.

_Nuit d'été_

Ils s'étaient disputés un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et Yuya détestait le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait qui pourtant n'était rien par rapport à cette brûlure dans sa poitrine qui semblait se faire plus forte à chaque fois que Keiichiro évitait son regard.

Il devait être trois heures du matin, peut être même plus. Ils avaient décidé de faire le mur, étaient partis à une fête, avaient tous les deux fait une crise de jalousie lors de cette même fête qu'ils avaient ensuite quittée pour rejoindre la baie.

Depuis, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et le silence en devenait presque étouffant.

- Je suis désolé, dit Yuya au bout d'un moment d'une voix douce.

Il fixait le sol mais voyait du coin de l'œil Keiichiro se tourner vers lui.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit celui-ci.

Il s'avança d'un pas et l'autre fit de même.

- C'était de ma faute Kei.

- Je pense qu'on est tous les deux responsables, sourit-il.

Yuya lui rendit son sourire et fit un nouveau pas vers le plus vieux avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.


End file.
